Born Into Your World
by MrsJacobBlackaafxoxox
Summary: I love him but I dont know how to tell him. What will he say? Werewolves and Vampires just dont mix everyone knows that. When Bella sees the man they call the "cold one" in her dreams what will she do?


**First Story _Be kind guys 3 Caitlin x_**

I lay still in the darkness. It was peaceful and the gentle patter of the rain on my window was soothing me, like mother natures lullaby. I heard muffled bumps coming from down below. Charlie was moving about downstairs. I groaned and slowly began to stretch my protesting muscles. I wrinkled my toes and let my legs swing out from under my quilt and make contact with the soft carpet.

I drifted across the room, silently towards the door. As I descended the stairs, the mouth watering smell of hot buttered toast reached my eager nose. The cold floor tiles paralysed my body for a split second, as I gave an involuntary shudder. Charlie was whistling a tune that vaguely registered in the back of my mind. Perhaps, Renée sang it to me when I was little. It pained me to think of my mother and what she done to my family.

Charlie and Renée got married 21 years ago. They lived the way a husband and wife should for about half a year. Then Renée decided to tell Charlie. The one thing my dad never expected to hear from his gorgeous caring wife, "Charlie, I'm a Vampire." However my dad loved Renée with all his heart and nothing in his eyes would ever tear them apart. Little did Charlie know Renée was having second thoughts about staying with him in Forks. One night Renée was caught off guard by the roses, the music, the chocolates and the dimming of the lights. She let herself be swayed by a man she never loved, in the longing desperation for one passionate night with a man.

She regretted that night for the rest of her life. Renée fell pregnant, with a little one on the way and the stress she was under, she just couldn't pretend anymore. That night she left my dad, without even a goodbye nor a reason for her departure. Charlie was heartbroken, he stopped working, he stopped eating properly, and he stopped caring. His heart had been torn in two by the woman he loved so much.

10 months later, the doorbell rang. It was lucky my father could muster the strength to get up. He had become so weak since he had been living on his own. If only Charlie new that making that decision to push himself out of the armchair he had became so accustomed to would change his life forever. He blinked a few times just to check that the beautiful creature standing before him was not a figment of his imagination. She had curly mousse coloured hair and dazzling honey gold eyes, they almost had a look of longing in them, a look of desperation. Realising her stare the woman tore her eyes away from Charlie's gaze and turned his attention to the squirming bundle of rags in her arms. "Read the letter," she said you'll understand. Charlie then found himself holding a tiny weight in his arms, staring after the woman disappearing into the darkness. "Wait tell me you name!" he called. The last thing he ever heard from her was a soft whisper in his ear, "Isabella."

So here I am now 17 years old. Isabella Swan. A half Vampire. Charlie never told me what was in Renée's letter. All he said is "Dont worry about it Bells, all that matters is that your here now with me." I am not like any other vampire. Of course I do have the occasional craving for human blood, but only occasional. However, i still need to sleep and eat just as any other mortal would. Whether I am immortal or not? I don't know. Neither does Charlie. Does anyone?

I live in Forks. I attend forks high school and I work in a caming equipment store in town. What could be more simple? Unless you count my, would be enemy werewolf boyfreind? Especially the part about him not quite yet knowing I am what I am. "Bells? Earth to Bella? Eat your breakfast kiddo I'm leaving in 20 minutes and I dont want you to be late for school", said Charlie snapping me out of my day dream and into the harsh realty of another painful day in which I cannot be truth fulll to Jacob.

**_Heyy guys, first chapterr :) liking it so far? Read and review? Any suggestions welcoome :) Caitlin xxx_**


End file.
